Haris Pilton fährt Metronom
by Alter Mann
Summary: Das ewige Leid eines Bahnreisenden, stellvertretend für alle leidenden Pendler präsentiert von Haris Pilton.


Haris Pilton fährt Metronom

„Flieger, grüß` mir die Sonne" denkt sich Haris und wandert mit 2 Wochen Dreckwäsche schnurgerade Richtung Flughafen - Ausgang. Und weil die Reisekasse vom Teutonengrill weidlich ermattet wurde, nimmt der geneigte Leser doch lieber die lieben Öffis. Damit kann man dann gleich noch sein schlechtes Gewissen beruhigen, das man mit einer üblen, CO2 verschleudernden Flugreise belastet hat. Willkommen am Hauptbahnhof und vor allem: willkommen in Deutschland! Bei so vielen fröhlichen Gesichtern und so viel warmer Herzlichkeit in Bus und Bahn, merkt man doch gleich, in welches Land man sein gebräuntes Füßchen gesetzt hat. Home, sweet home! Hamburg Hauptbahnhof, Gleis 14a, b, 15:10 Uhr, das Gleis ist voll, die Frisur halt, schließlich wollen wir doch alle pünktlich in die Osterferien. Man könnte sich zwar auch so hinstellen, dass zumindest die Trolley – Terroristen mit ihrem 2 day away survivalpackage noch an einem vorbeikommen, ohne das vor und hinter einem das verdammte Rollending entweder über anderer Leute Füße rollt oder derselben Beine zum Stolpern bringt, aber wozu bloß? Was ist man doch für eine Spaßbremse nach zwei Wochen Urlaub! Richtig spaßig wird`s aber erst nach der Einfahrt des Zuges. Das man vielleicht erst mal die Leute, die hier aussteigen wollen, eben selbiges zuerst tun lassen sollte, bevor man selbst in den Zug drängt, wäre wohl schlicht zu einfach. Dummerweise haben inzwischen ja noch mehr Leute mitgekriegt, wo man sich hinstellen muss, um bei der Einfahrt der blau-gelben Vergnügungsbahn direkt an der Tür zum geliebten Wagen 1 zu stehen. Wagen 1, das Transportvehikel für Fahrräder, Rollstühle und Leute mit so viel Gepäck, wie Haris es gerade herumschleppt. An dieser Stelle noch einmal herzlichen Dank für die Einführung eines Wagens, in dem sich auch Fahrgäste aufhalten können, die mehr am Mann haben müssen, als eine Packung Taschentücher und ihren Fahrschein. Leider sind manche Leute der Meinung, dieser Wagen sei für alle da, vor allem jedoch natürlich für sie. Hey, Mister Aktentasche, ist bei Deinem Superjob nicht ein Goldstück für die 1. Klasse übrig? Warum sitzt der Typ dann auf einem Notsitz im Fahrradwaggon und labert einem mit seinem Blauzahn-supa-dupa-Quasselding, das nur noch entfernt an ein tragbares Telefon erinnert, ein Ohr ab? Kurze Info: Funklöcher kann man nicht durch schreien überbrücken, nützt nix, nervt nur die Leute, die das Missvergnügen haben, neben einem zu sitzen, aber das nur am Rande. Eine weitere Frage muss hier aber noch dringend geklärt werden, bevor`s in unserer Geschichte weitergeht: warum müssen eigentlich die Leute, die unbedingt als erste einsteigen wollen und dieses Vorrecht des Alpha-Aktentaschenträgers bei Bedarf auch mit dem Ellenbogen verteidigen, eigentlich direkt an der Tür stehen bleiben? „Ja, dann gehen _Sie_ doch durch". Würde ich gerne, Du Pappnase, aber ich steige hier mit 2 Koffern ein, wie soll ich an Dir vorbeikommen, fliegen? Und warum müssen die Typen, die sich ja mal wieder als Erste reingedrängelt haben und gleich vorne stehen geblieben sind, dann auch gleich wieder an der nächsten Haltestelle raus, am besten natürlich noch, bevor der Zug hält? Übrigens, diese netten Kreise aus bunten LEDs um den Tür-Auf-Schalter haben tatsächlich eine Bedeutung. Solange die LEDs rot sind, geht die Tür nicht auf, denn dann steht der Zug noch nicht. Erst wenn die Dinger grün werden, macht es Sinn, auf`s Knöpfchen zu drücken, dann geht die Tür nämlich auch auf. Vorher auf dem Knopf herumzuhämmern ergibt zwar diesen tollen Drück-Mich-Sound, nur zum begehrten Ergebnis führt es nicht, auch nicht bei Mister Aktentasche! Anscheinend brauchte man für den tollen Job zwar einen Maßanzug, aber kein Übermaß an Hirnzellen. Aber so weit sind wir noch gar nicht gelitten, denn noch stehen wir im Hauptbahnhof und warten darauf, dass zwei Kinderwagen und ein Rollstuhl den Weg in den für sie geeigneten Waggon gefunden haben. Warum die sich wiederum an den ganz normalen Wagen anstellen und hier erst mal alles behindern, bis das freundliche Personal mal auf das Vorhandensein eines Großraumwagens hinweist, möchte Haris an dieser Stelle nicht weiter ergründen. Irgendwann ist dann auch den Forpflanzungswütigen aufgefallen, dass „Wagen 1" nicht nur wahrscheinlich, sondern ganz gewisslich am Anfang des Zuges zu finden ist. „1" wie „Anfang". Auch das war an dieser Stelle wohl zu einfach. Ok, also: 2 Kinderwagen vs ein Rollstuhl, einer wird gewinnen, nicht wahr? Die Fortpflanzungswütigen haben sich also erfolgreich reingedrängelt. Entweder steigen die zuerst oder zuletzt ein, es ist irgendwie kontraproduktiv, wenn sich die Typen nebst Zubehör in die Masse reindrängeln, um dann erfolgreich auch die Großraumtür vollständig zu blockieren und für ein Sekundenchaos zu sorgen. Naja, zu einfach halt. Nachdem man auch die Rampe für den Rollstuhlfahrer unter schmutzigem Gelächter Richtung Kinderwagen ausgefahren hat ( tja, Leute, ihr müsst euer Vehikel über die Stufe tragen, für andere Leute gibt`s Rampen ), kriegen dann die Kiddo-Mobile irgendwann auch mit, dass sie gerade den Platz besagten Rollstuhls besetzen. „Und wer macht hier Platz für einen Kinderwagen?" Vergiss es. Warum sollte ich auch. Sorry, wer so blöd ist, mit einem Kinderwagen im Berufsverkehr vor den Osterferien aufzutauchen und dann auch noch zu erwarten, dass das entnervte arbeitende Volk den hart erkämpften Sitzplatz für einen räumt, ist wohl geringfügig illusorisch. Geringfügig sage ich, denn es gibt ja immer wieder überfreundliche junge Damen, die die Plätze doch tatsächlich für solche Fortpflanzer räumen. Dieselben jungen Damen wahrscheinlich, die den Leuten auch noch beim Ein- und Aussteigen helfen, weil der Waggon voll ist mit Herren, die nur ihre Aktentasche samt Blackberry zu tragen haben. Aber man will sich da den Maßanzug nicht mit Matsche aus dem Babygläschen beflecken, nicht wahr die Herren? Ihr Baby wird wahrscheinlich von der Nanny im GL herumkutschiert, deswegen muss Mister Chefetage wohl auch die Öffis benutzen. Egal, die „und wer macht jetzt Platz für einen Kinderwagen" – Fraktion mit ihrem Hightech-Antistatik – Antiwippkarre haben auch noch ihren Beitrag zum alltäglichen Öffi-Terrorismus zu leisten. Manchmal fragt sich Haris, ob nicht ein kompletter Berufsstand unbemerkt von Gewerkschaft und dem auf Krawall gebürsteten Sternchen-Blatt vollständig in der Versenkung verschwunden ist? Ich rede hier vom guten alten Babysitter! Warum muss der Zwerg eigentlich überall mit hingeschleppt werden? Ob lärmendes Volksfest oder Goldschmiede-Fachmesse, das Kind muss mit. Wenn der Zwerg sich als Heulboje betätigt, die jedes Feuerschiff erblassen ließe, kann das natürlich nicht daran liegen, dass das Gör, hungrig, müde oder von dem ganzen Lärm und dem Gewusel um seine Karre herum gestresst ist und es besteht natürlich auch kein Grund, das Gör mal zum Schweigen zu bringen. Das müssen die Mitmenschen dann halt mal aushalten. Wehe, man äußere sich dazu. „Sind sie kinderfeindlich? Haben Sie Kinder?" giftet das das Parental zurück. Hey, ob ich Kinder habe oder nicht, geht dich gar nichts an, alles klar? Nicht jeder Hanseat hat das Bedürfnis, private Informationen zum Markte zu tragen wie ein neues Kleid. Wir wär`s mit dem Nachbarmädchen, `ner Pizza und `nem Zehner, früher passte so was schon. Früher musste auch nicht jeder gestresste pre-Osterurlaubheimkehrer im Berufsverkehr das plärrende Endzeitgemüse per se als Selbstverständlichkeit ertragen. Früher. Als die Welt noch besser war. Aber Haris schweift ab. Dank unseren lieben Mitfahrern hatten wir nur 6 Minuten Verspätung bei der Abfahrt. Mister Aktentasche ist schon in Total-Handy-Stress verfallen und versucht verzweifelt, die 6 Minuten anderweitig wieder rauszuholen. Gerne auch in dreifacher Lautstärke. Macht nichts, wir haben inzwischen den ersten Stopp erreicht und da kommt noch ein Schwung Pennäler dazu. Ich kenne zwar die Mucke nicht, die da mit der Geräuschkulisse einen startenden Airbus zu mir durchdringt, aber sie übertönt wenigstens kreischendes Baby und brüllenden Anzugträger und da die Urlaubslektüre eh in den unendlichen Weiten des Reisegepäcks herumschimmelt, gibt`s wenigstens Gratis-Musikbeschallung. Little Train of Horrors Teil 2. Das Licht am Ende des Tunnels ist außerdem die Aussicht, dass der nächste Halt auch gleich der Endbahnhof für Haris ist. Für 50% der anderen Fahrgäste allerdings auch. Und hier begegnet uns wieder eines der ungelösten Mysterien des entnervten Bahnfahrers: die „ich-muss-in-10km-aussteigen-deshalb-stehe-ich-jetzt-schon-auf" – Spezies. Das sind übrigens die Typen, die als erste in die Bahn rein mussten, um dann nach gaaaanz hinten durchzugehen, damit auch die ganzen Leute, die noch 17 Haltestellen weiterfahren, vorne an der Tür stehen dürfen. Ok, es wird sich also rechtzeitig aufgemacht, alle Gepäckstücke an sich gerafft und sich dekorativ im Gang positioniert. Lustig hier, so in halb gebückter Affenhaltung, ohne die Möglichkeit, sich irgendwo festzuhalten. Ist auch nicht nötig, schließlich wollen hier so viele Leute aussteigen, dass man sich inzwischen wie ein zweibeiniger Legostein vorkommt. Haris hat inzwischen 6 Pömpel auf dem Rücken. Andererseits stellt dieses Verhalten sicher, dass Haris auch am richtigen Bahnhof aussteigt. „Massenträgheit" nennen das Physiker. Denn jeder Bahnreisende weiß, wer nicht innerhalb der ersten 5 Sekunden beherzt zum Sprung ansetzt, muss bis München durchfahren. Wir haben also mit erheblicher Erleichterung unseren Bahnhof erreicht und werden mit der üblichen, treudeutschen Herzlichkeit begrüßt: „Buchholz, hier ist Buchholz" schnarrt Herr Feldwebel aus dem Lautsprecher an Gleis 4, das direkt neben Gleis 6 liegt, was wiederum direkt neben dem Gleis 1 zu finden ist. Wow, die Bahn kann genauso gut zählen, wie Orks aus dem Herrn der Ringe. 1..., 2 ... , mehr ..., viele ... . Egal, Haris ist schon zu abgestumpft, um derartige Details noch zu bemerken. Mein Bahnhof, mein Auto, mein Zu Hause, meine Dusche, mein Bett... Puff! Wer hat die Nadel in meine Tagtraumblase gesteckt? Ich muss mein Auto ja noch erreichen. Dazu muss ich aber erst die schmucke Neubautreppe überwinden, in die man just noch ein paar Rinnen gefräst hat, nachdem auch der Bahn die Rechnung aus Wasser, Minusgraden und Betontreppe = aua aufgefallen ist. Man könnte ja auch den Fahrstuhl nehmen, der sich mit der Relativgeschwindigkeit von 2m pro Stunde gerade mit Mister Aktentasche himmelwärts schleicht. Egal, Haris nimmt gerne den nächsten. Zusammen mit „und wer macht jetzt Platz für den Kinderwagen". „Ja, also dann ist der Fahrstuhl ja recht voll". Exakt, Alter und Haris wird verdammt noch mal nicht auf den nächsten warten, damit Du Deine Kinderkarre nicht die Treppe rauftragen musst! Also, schmoll mal weiter auf dem Bahnsteig herum. Ich mag Kinder, ich schaff` nur kein Ganzes! Als wenn der Fahrstuhl allein nicht genug der nervlichen Beanspruchung wäre. „Erdgeschoss, Zugang zu Gleis 1", kreischt einem das Ding entgegen. Wie war das noch gleich mit dem startenden Airbus? Behindertenfreundlichkeit ist ja super, aber warum muss das Ding _schreien_? Haris massiert sich die Ohren und entflieht dem Ding auf Bodenniveau, dicht gefolgt von „und wer macht jetzt Platz für den Kinderwagen". Hab` ich `nen Magneten am Arsch? Der wird doch wohl nicht ins Parkhaus wollen? Oh doch, genau da will er hin. Und siehe da, er steht sogar direkt neben Haris` vierrädrigem Freund. Wie war das noch mit den „Langzeitparkplätzen". „Oh, Sie parken ja auch hier". Ähm, nö, ich steh` hier nur zur Deko, blockieren Sie nur weiter meinen Wagen, ich warte gern ( mal wieder ) auf Sie!" Gefühlte 3 Stunden später hat Spezies Papi endlich seine Family verladen. Und der geneigte Leser denkt sich, man könne jetzt endlich den Heimweg antreten. Weit gefehlt. „Können Sie mich mal rauswinken?" Hast Du `nen Führerschein? Außer mir steht hier sonst keiner ( Randbemerkung: das könnte daran liegen, dass das hier die Langzeitparkplätze sind ... ). Bist Du ein Kerl oder was? Na bitte, um des lieben Friedens willen, immerhin muss man den Typen ja auch irgendwann loswerden, aber vorher muss ich aus logistischen Gründen leider erst mal mein Gepäck verladen. Ok, Papi ist weg und Haris kann sich auch endlich von Dannen schleichen. 10 Minuten bis Zu Hause, 10 Minuten bis Bett, kuscheliger Katze und ernährungstechnisch wertvoller TK - Pizza. 10 Minuten, die magische Zahl. Da war doch noch was ... . „Sie haben nach Begleichung der Parkgebühren 10 Minuten Zeit zum Verlassen des Parkhauses, bei Überziehung werden zusätzliche Gebühren fällig". Wie gut, das Haris so was vor Erreichen der Schranke auffällt. Danke, Papi! Ja, Haris hat sein Zu Hause erreicht. Um 10€ Überziehungsgebühren ärmer. Die Taxe wäre preiswerter gewesen. Und schneller. Immerhin hat Haris die Umwelt geschont. Es leben die Öffis! Und die Papis!

P.S.: Haris fährt wieder mit dem Auto zur Arbeit. Scheiß auf CO2!

P.P.S.: Haris hat seine Monatskarte zurückgegeben.

P.P.P.S.: Haris schläft immer noch gut.

7


End file.
